Meet Me At Midnite
by Ainsi C'est Amour
Summary: Harry P.is the school’s most sought after bachelor. When he turns his attention to his enemy, but only during the darkest hours of the nite, things get heated. This leads to the hottest romance possibly ever. When one is abandoned, tragedy hits. HPDMslash
1. Boy Who Was Too Horny for his own good

_Harry Potter is the school's most sought after bachelor. When he turns his attention to his enemy, but only during the darkest hours of the nite, things begin to get heated. Constant visitations lead to the hottest romance possible ever. But what happens when the Golden Boy gets tired? What happens when suddenly, one of them falls in love and is angered by the abandonment? When one boy's heart is broken and the other's on the rebound, something terrible is bound to happen…_

This is taking place in their 7th year and does NOT include information from the 6th book and will hardly follow the 5th, I wanted to have fun with this, but it hasn't lost all of the updated elements.

My pairings: Harry/Draco, Seamus/Ron, Hermione &a "mysterious" girl.

Okay, so, as you all know … **Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, only the plot, thank you.

Also, this fanfic is **intensely graphic** and may not be appropriate for young readers. Really, this isn't your stereotypical "slash" story, it gets really…_heated_ ;

And, yes, most chapters will be rather lengthy, if you don't like long reads, this isn't the story for you, but since most of you are Harry Potter fans, you shouldn't mind!

It was nightfall in Hogwarts and Draco Malfoy was finishing up an extremely boring and slow Prefect's round about the empty school. No poorly hidden teenagers snogging in an alcove, no mischievous students scribbling their hatred for Professors on any blackboards. There weren't even any pestering ghost's to talk to. It was indeed the worst of his rounds, and it didn't help being alone. Just as he was headed towards the Slytherin dungeons, he suddenly turned on his heel and began to run in the opposite direction. Looking down at his feet, unable to stop running, he had no idea where he was going to. Suddenly his eyes were lit and he felt a fire ignite in his chest. When finally he came to an astonishing halt, he stood before a painting. Not just any painting; this was the painting of the Fat Lady. She looked down on him, yawning and mumbling angry words while eyeing him suspiciously, noting his colours and Head Boy badge with disdain and then, faintly, he heard a snigger trying to be muffled to his left. He looked and saw a bowed head with unkempt raven hair. Slowly the head was lifted and out behind the locks of hair beamed emerald green eyes. It was Harry Potter. What a compromising position he stood in.

"Fancy seeing you here, _Draco_…" Harry said in a somewhat mocking tone.

Draco turned to move when just as sly as a fox Harry slinked up beside him, his fingertips wisping over Draco's shoulder, whispering the password and stepping into the Gryffindor common room. And, almost as if by magic, Draco slipped in right behind him, and to his amazement, did not protest and found he was neither cursed out nor hexed. Harry sat on a huge, velvety maroon chair and motioned for Draco to sit beside him. Of course he obeyed and tucked his hands in his robes in the most uncomfortable positioning. Harry instantly removed Draco's hands, finding they brushed past a deep warmth, looking up at Draco with amusement in his eyes. But, Draco noted there was something else behind those breath taking green eyes. Something else like… no, it was not possible for Harry Potter to be lusting over him. He broke the silence with stuttering speech.

"I-I…really must be going, I haven't … returned from my Prefect rounds, if I don't hurry back someone will – "

"No one is looking for you," Harry said in a low voice, "it's well after midnite, now, and you're not going anywhere." He looked back down to Draco's lap. "I have more than enough proof of that…" A wicked smile crept upon Harry's pink lips. Oh, God, did those lips look so soft and welcoming. Draco leaned in and in his mind, almost like lightning, something flashed and he drew back as if attacked by a snake, staring at the boy beside him with wide eyes. He attempted to stand and fell back down. That haunting smirk was still on Harry's face as he hands snaked there way under Draco's robes, fingertips icy and massaging the muscles hidden beneath. He purred and noted how tone Draco's body was, forcing the boy to only blush, his lips failing him.

"I want you to kiss me…" Harry breathed in a husky voice, pulling Draco in and Draco could only nod, his face flushed and warm, suddenly feeling velvety soft lips crushing into his. Draco wanted so badly to push away, hex the Hell out of him and make him wish he never lived, but something in him made him aroused, made him push his tongue out over those warm lips, and made him sigh softly in satisfaction. Harry's hands slid from his abs down to the rim of his pants, toying with his waistband, making the blonde haired boy quiver and tense. Draco's mind was running haywire. The feelings surging in his groins were not right, this was his sworn enemy sitting before him, making thoughts and feelings occur he never thought possible in his wildest .wettest, rather. dreams. He reached to let his hands touch over Harry's warm thighs and was halted as if there were an invisible shield. He then realized he had no control over his body, only his thoughts and reactions. Harry's fingers disappeared below Draco's trouser and slid them down, revealing a nicely sized erection. Harry's mouth dropped in awe and his face flushed a deep red.

"Wow, Draco…you're like a snake in all ways, aren't you? I knew you'd be sufficient but this…you're really something in that department," he teased, slinking down into the boys lap, wrapping his tight lips around his head, his tongue lolling around the moist tip, sucking as if it were a lollipop. Draco's lips fell open, shocked and embarrassed, and suddenly he felt angry. Angry that he was being taken advantage of. Angry that Harry Potter was giving him undeniable pleasure. He'd contradicted his thoughts. He knew he'd wanted this. He'd wanted this for so long. Harry was pleasuring him in ways no one else probably could. He continued on like this, his mop of hair bobbing from time to time, Draco unable to assist him, whining and moaning the deeper his tip tickled the boys' throat until he came. He was, however, truly turned on when once Harry finally sat up he watched as his own cum dripped from those gorgeous lips. Without a care at all, it seemed, his hand wiped it away and fell into his own lap. Within seconds Harry had pushed Draco over and climbed on top of him, diving into his lips and messing up that perfect coiffure and watching pale turn to red instantly.

"I've wanted you for so long, Draco…you plague my dreams. Ever since the summer of 5th year you've given me erections that can no longer be pleased with by my hand…I've wanted this and I can tell you have, too. I want you to fuck me. Fuck me like you're making me yours…No; **make** me yours." With this Draco stared up at him with glazed, lust filled eyes and mindlessly his hands wandered to Harry's slender waist, and within seconds Harry was bouncing, riding and jerking, whines filling the silent room. Heavy grunts and moans carried through their empty space, the fire from the fireplaces' crackling drowned out. Finally Harry's body collapsed and he shuddered in pure ecstasy, kissing all over Draco's face. He wiggled in his lap and then pulled himself up, sitting beside him on the couch and promptly fixing his clothes. Draco sat up, feeling a little hurt but remaining quiet. He opened his mouth to speak and was shocked when he could.

"Potter…I mean… Harry," he looked at him and decided to continue, "I…have…never done that before."

"It was my first time with a boy, too, Draco; don't worry."

"No, Harry, I mean…I've never had sex before…" he trailed off in slight shame. Harry's face paled and he swallowed the lump forming in his throat. He stopped buttoning his shirt and sat very still, looking Draco over, his head slumped into his hands. He almost felt sorry for him.

"You mean…I took…your –"Draco nodded, not wanting him to finish the sentence. Harry put a hand to Draco's back hesitantly, rubbing him down and breathing in heavy.

"Well…tell you what then…come by here every nite. At midnite." Draco's head jerked up, looking at him with wet silver eyes.

"I can't, I don't have rounds every nite, if I get caught Snape'll have my head, especially if I'm seen around here, and what would I want coming back here? I'm not queer, Potter, and I know you put me under some spell to get me to be so willing," he seethed through clenched teeth, rising to his feet and heading for the door, adjusting his robes and wiping his hands. He looked at his feet in shame, the heat in his body rising to his cheeks. Harry looked at him sadly.

"You're right… I did. But I know you liked it. I could see it in your eyes. I didn't want you to speak or move… I knew you'd try to object and leave to make things harder, and I wanted to let you do what…I know you've always wanted to. I've seen you, Draco. The way you look at me; you don't have that hateful look in your eyes anymore. You look taunted. Like you want something you can't have. I knew that something was me, Draco…" he looked down and said 'Sorry' in a barely audible voice. He stood and walked to Draco, kissing behind his ear and sliding his lips over his.

"Please forgive me?" Draco pushed him away harshly.

"Never," he spat, but Harry could see the hurtful look in his eyes. He turned and walked out of the room, not looking back. Harry sulked up the stairs and crept into his bed. Sleep did not come easy that nite.

In his own bed, however, Draco lie awake looking at the canopy. His mind wandered back and forth from Harry. How dare he take my virginity? How dare he seduce me? How dare he know I wanted it…How soft and calming his voice sounded when he called him by his first name and not his awful, hated last. All of these things kept him awake. But the most redundant thought Draco had… was whether or not he should do it again. Whether or not it'd show weakness to return to that warm room and let such a wonderful thing happen again. He had to admit, that tight warmth that was Harry's bottom did feel amazing surrounding his heated stiffness. Yes, he'd go back. But he wouldn't let Potter know so easily.

TBC

Thanks to all who review. It's greatly appreciated. :


	2. Are you ever gonna come around?

The day began on a bad note already. Harry had overslept and no one bothered to wake him up. He work up in a frenzy, nearly breaking his glasses as he jumped out of bed and stepped on them, stubbed his toe on his nite stand dresser and hit his forehead on his bed post. He cursed a series of words that were loud enough to be heard in the common room if anyone were down there. Suddenly, as if it smacked him on the ass, the last place he hadn't suffered any damage to, he realized what day it was: Saturday. No wonder his roommates let him sleep in. He sat down, slightly calmed before a new thought invaded his mind: Malfoy. The prat fucked him and had the gall to storm off in anger. It didn't matter; Harry had a game plan, and it was one he knew would not fail him. He decided what he needed was a long, stress relieving shower. He smirked at the relieving part and hurried into the bathroom.

---

On the other side of the school, however, paced a cynical but worrisome Draco Malfoy. His mind had been racing with thoughts and plans on how to pass the day by without making it seem as though he'd give into Harry's desires. He wanted to go back, of that he was sure. He wanted to feel that tight bottom surrounding- wait, no, let's keep this clean, Draco. The point was he was in fact going to return to that warm, Gryffindor common room, but he did not, however, want a Mr. Harry Potter to know until it struck midnite. Since it was a Saturday and there were no classes, he couldn't indulge himself in the pleasures of ignoring Potter while still giving him slight hints and clues. He wondered if he'd bottom tonite, or if Harry liked the dominance? This was all very new, since he was a virgin completely up until now. All the rumors of Draco being the school's sex God were totally false. He'd never shagged anyone, and he especially found it offensive that they suggested he only been interested in girls, but then again, Draco had never really been interested in anyone. Except Harry, as he so bluntly stated to him not too long ago. Not noticing how long he'd been pacing, he felt a slight pain in his foot and decided he'd take a nice, hot bath and let his thoughts rest for a while. Afterward he'd decide what to do. He'd come up with a plan so utterly brilliant, it'd prove why he was a Slytherin.

---

Harry dried himself off and stepped into the cold air of the bathroom, hissing through his teeth and wishing he were back under the hot sprouting water. He shook his locks of wet hair and looked at himself in the mirror. With a blink, he saw himself connected to Draco the way he was this morning and opened his eyes to see his cheeks amazingly flushed. In his attempt to dry his hair, Harry entertained thoughts of all the new ways Draco could pleasure him, and found himself giggling. But then sadness swept over him as he remembered the finale of the rendezvous which ended in Draco saying he'd never come back, and that he wasn't, as he put it, queer, and he'd never want to be with Harry anyway. Well, he'd just have to find ways to seduce him once again, then, now wouldn't he? A smirk played over his lips again at his newfound confidence, secure in thinking that his plan would work. He dressed carefully and left the tower to go to the Great Hall, since he'd taken so long it was now lunch time.

---

Draco was looking ever so distastefully at his food when suddenly someone walked in and sat comfortably at their regular spot. Draco's eyes kept trained on them, eyeing their precision in everything from drinking their pumpkin juice to the way they arranged the contents of their plate. _My God, he's amazing and skilled with everything…_he sighed and shook his head, remembering he had to pretend not interested, even if the boy was staring at him. Draco did a double take. Staring straight at him, with piercing green eyes, was Harry Potter. Draco's jaw dropped and he soon regretted this and dropped his head, fumbling with his food and excusing himself.

"Where are you going, Drake?" asked Blaise to his far left, his eyes watching him move.

"I don't have much of an appetite, it's just been spoiled," this last part he said in a somewhat whisper, to which Blaise simply nodded and didn't press the issue any further. Moments, later though, someone stalked out behind him.

Draco heard footsteps behind him, and ever the curious Slytherin, turned around. To his surprise and horror, there stood Harry Potter.

"Potter," he said, eyes shifting nervously. Harry nodded.

"_Draco_," he said confidently, still coming towards the boy whose feet seemed rooted to the floor he stood on. Draco twitched at him calling him by his first name, and then remembered the plan he devised.

"Who are you to call me by my first name. I thought I'd warned you to keep your distance from me, you bloody fag." At this Harry winced, feeling rather disheartened. Draco smirked as his tactics were working.

"Never mind then. I'm sorry I ever bothered," Harry said, turning on his heel and walking away. He didn't turn back once. Draco stood there, flabbergasted and stricken with regret. _Fuck_, he cursed to himself. _Fuck, fuck, fuck!_ Draco slumped against a wall. They wouldn't see each other again until dinner.

---

Harry and Hermione all sat down simultaneously at the dinner table, beside a very giddy and obviously horny Ron and Seamus. Hermione swatted at the boys beneath the table as it become all too obvious of what they were doing. Harry was just about to speak when he saw a blush creep up her cheeks as her eyes wandered over to the Ravenclaw table. Harry's eyes widened when he realized who she was looking at.

"'Mione, you're not looking at who I think you are, are you?" he said incredulously.

"Oh, Harry…so what if I am?" she replied, a touch of embarrassment to her voice. Then she arched her brow, looking at him reproachfully.

"And I should say the same, I know who you've been gawking at through this entire dinner," she said watching Harry's cheeks turn red. How had he been so obvious, even if only to her? She leaned into his ear and whispered two words. Two words that stung. In fact, they weren't words; they were a name. **Draco Malfoy**.

Draco leaned against the wall, an ugly Pansy Parkinson clutching to him, drooling all over him and nuzzling his cold skin.

"Get off me you bloody ugly girl," Draco barked, watching the girl shrink away, all pride and dignity evidently scared away. Blaise looked over at him, but kept silent.

"I think we should have a party soon, I'm getting bored," he said to the table that nodded along to him.

"When? I'll set it up, and I can invite all the right people," Blaise said proudly, beaming at the idea of having yet another party. Slytherin was famous for their off the wall, crazy parties. Amazingly, they'd never been caught, with the exception of…well, no one likes remembering the time when a drunken Snape got a little too excited and nearly told Dumbledore - er, anyway…

"You plan it all; I just want to get extremely messed up." Everyone looked at Draco in near surprise.

"What? I can't find a little release every once in a while?" Draco smirked. _Release_. His eyes wandered over to Harry. Suddenly he felt a tugging at his groins; he wanted a release this very moment. His chances with Harry were probably ruined. His plan, he thought, did not work. It backfired completely; apparently Harry wasn't one to go with the whole '_I'm going to act like I hate you and secretly get you to want me more and realize it's all just poor tactic_' plan. While he watched Harry, it looked like he was having a good time, and had probably forgotten all about Draco. Draco stood up and excused himself from the table, once again; this time to go to the Astronomy tower.

---

Heading up to the Gryffindor tower, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Seamus were noisy and obviously intoxicated. Seamus kept a secret bottle at all times with him, filled with an alcohol that Muggles seemed to like. He thought the name was exotic: Vodka. Harry's hormones were raging, and apparently so were Ron and Seamus' as the two boys could not stop touching and snogging. This brought Harry's mind back to Draco. He suddenly felt angry, but didn't let his friends see. It was after curfew and if they kept on like this, they'd surely get caught by someone. Hermione, as Head Girl and a Prefect, didn't do anything to keep them calm seeing as how she, too, for once was also drunk.

They reached the painting and were ready to go in when they turned to see Harry standing behind them.

"You guys go in," he slurred, "I'll come in in a moment…"

They nodded after a while and closed the door.

---

Draco awoke to the hooting of owls, and realized it was after hours. He ran down the stairs and came to stop; he could go one of two ways. One would take him to his rightful tower, the other to the tower he missed. He ran towards the latter. Fear struck his heart when he saw no one around. Then, emerging from the darkness as if he knew he were there, came Harry.

As Draco looked at his watch, it was midnite.

---

**A/N**: Let me know how you liked this one, I hope it's not too disappointing. Now here are some options for the next chapter; I like for my readers to be involved. However, I may choose on my own if no one replies fast enough ;

A. Harry and Draco have another intimate session

B. Harry turns Draco away, telling him he's done with him, leaving a vengeful and hurt Draco.

C. A chapter dedicated to flirtacious Ron/Seamus and Harry/Draco fluff

D. A and C happen

E. A and B

I really like C...giggles


	3. I wanna wake up where you are

It had just struck midnite and Harry couldn't resist the smirk flirting on his lips.

"So, I see you decided to come after all," he cooed, satisfied his plan had worked. Obviously acting like the hurt and wounded with Draco was an easy play. As he stepped into the dim light of the torch hoisted on the wall, Draco could see Harry's eyes were glazed; that was no glare causing that shine in his emerald eyes.

"Have you been drinking?" he said in a voice that was more of a statement than a question. Harry dimly nodded and shrugged his shoulders, stepping dangerously close to Draco's seemingly tremulous body.

"So I have…all the more exciting, isn't it? You're much more appealing this way…not that I don't always find you strangely sexy and alluring," he smiled, his alcoholic tinged lips close enough to Draco's now so the boy could smell his breath. Draco's nose wrinkled and he stepped back, finding himself, once again, pressed to a stone wall. He slid down and buried his face in his hands. Then, something dawned on Harry.

"Why did you come? I thought you said you'd never come back here, and that you'd get caught, and," he crouched down in front of the blonde and pressed his lips to his ear, causing the boy to flush profusely, "you're not queer." He smiled and laughed under his breath, falling back on his hands. He looked, no matter how bleary his sight was, into Draco's eyes. Draco could see the lust behind those frames and blinked to try to show he was not afraid, though deep down, he was more nervous than he was the nite before; all he wanted was to touch that warm skin, take advantage of Harry as he had done him.

"I came because…you were right, Harry. I do want you. I want you; I want you, and only you. You got me. I…" he paused and broke their gaze, "am gay." He sounded even unsure of himself. Harry scoffed and smiled.

"No offense, Drake, but I already knew that. You proved that last nite. Do you remember when I leaned in your ear and whispered something?" Draco nodded. "I had taken the spell off, everything you did after that was your own intentions." He couldn't help but giggle at Draco's suddenly red face. He rose and offered his hand for Draco to grab. He did so and Harry pulled him into his embrace, their lips smashing together in a sloppy kiss, Harry's balance a little off.

"Sorry, mate, still a little tipsy," he said, and to Draco's surprise he found Harry to be quite endearing like this.

---

The commons room, to Harry's great pleasure, was empty. Draco stopped and looked uneasy. Harry turned around.

"What is it, Draco?" he asked, coming back to where he stood. Draco bit his lip and Harry smiled, thinking of how cute he looked. His eyes wandered to his crotch and he let out a soft moan, becoming anxious.

"Just…I don't want to…be down here again. D'you think we could –"Harry nodded fervently and grabbed the boys hand, warning him to be quiet as they went up the stairs and opened the door to Harry's shared room. The occupants of the room were well into their sleeping, and if it weren't for Neville's obnoxious snoring, it was eerily quiet. Harry pressed his lips to Draco's soft ones for a deep, tongue filled kiss. He sucked and lapped at Draco's tongue hungrily, pulling the boy closer by the hips, smirking against his lips as he felt an erection pressing eagerly against his thigh. Reluctantly, Harry pulled back, shushing the blond and grabbing his wand, casting a silencing charm around his bed and pulling Draco down with him.

Moments of heated kissing, groping and moaning passed until it came time where both boys were naked and anticipating who would take who. Harry's bottom was well pressed to Draco's lap when suddenly Draco's face looked unsure. The raven haired boy easily noticed this and sat up on propped elbows.

"Is…something wrong?" he asked, thumbing Draco's bottom lip and smiling softly. Draco shook his head.

"It's just…I…well, you know, I…wanted to know what it feels like…you're more experienced than I am…"he trailed off, his eyes cast down and then wandering to Harry's perfectly sized warmth. He bit his lip and blushed. Harry grinned and nodded understandingly. In moments Draco was seated in a tight straddling position in Harry's lap, rocking slowly and whining every few seconds. Harry had never been happier about knowing that silencing charm. In their love making session, Harry realized why Ron and Seamus enjoyed oral sex so much. Three orgasms later, Harry held Draco in his arms, nuzzling his neck and kissing the spot behind the boys' ear.

"Harry," Draco spoke, breaking the comfortable silence between the two.

"Yes, love," he replied, his voice husky and tired.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" he asked, his voice turned to a squeak of a whisper. There was silence, to which Harry's breathing became ragged and slow. He bit his lip in the dark and simply kissed Draco's shoulder. Draco's eyes felt tears stinging the sides. Maybe it was just too early…

---

"HARRY!" came a booming voice from outside his bed. The curtains drew back quickly and there stood a red as his hair, Ronald Weasley. Along his side was, no doubt, Seamus Finnegan, hands comfortably glued to Ron's waist. They fell over, grabbing their stomachs' as laughter filled the air. Harry sat up quick, pulling the blankets well over his chest, forgetting the blonde next to him was being smothered. Draco sat up and shrieked, hiding behind Harry's shoulders, turning a cute shade of pink.

"Harry," Ron spoke between giggles, "me and Seamus wanted to go to Hogsmeade. We were going to invite you, but…well; I suppose Malfoy can come, too, of course."

"Draco, Weasley," Draco said, clearing his throat, suppressing a growl. Ron nodded.

"Ron, Draco," he shot back. Harry could notice the slight tension and sat up, getting out of the bed.

"Of course, we'd love to go, wouldn't we, Draco?" Draco bit his lip, going red and failing in his attempt to stifle his hysterical laughter. Once again, Ron and Seamus fell out. Harry looked down. He was naked.

---

The boys spent the whole afternoon acting as if it were a double date. They sat in the Three Broomsticks for the remainder of their trip, all toasting with their butterbeers.

"Oh, Ronny," Seamus cooed, sliding his hands up the red headed boys thigh, "don't you think it's time you buy me a ring? We have been dating for 3 months now; I think that's saying something."

"Yeah, maybe for you Seamus, you little Irish harlot," Harry piped in. At this Seamus looked mock offended, covering his mouth with his hand, feigning as if he were about to faint. Draco sat and watched amusedly, trying not to laugh. He was still, after all, a Malfoy. His thoughts then wandered; Harry hadn't answered his question and this deeply hurt him. Maybe a relationship wasn't what Harry wanted; maybe this was all just for fun and Draco hadn't realized it yet. He remained perfectly composed, feeling a little sullen, even, until warm fingers crept up into his own lap, looking and seeing Harry eyeing him through thick, batting lashes. He swallowed the lump forming in his throat.

"I had no idea about you two," Draco squeaked. Ron laughed and took Seamus' hand in his, bringing it up to press warmly to his cheek.

"Well, you wouldn't; you're in Slytherin. And while we may be truly, deeply, madly in love," Seamus batted his lashes at the boy's oh-so-lovey-dovey words, "we're not going to flaunt how gay we are. In fact, not even everyone in Gryffindor knows."

"Yeah right, the way you two are constantly snogging in the common's room?" Harry smirked, sneaking his fingers into Draco's pants. Draco turned red and his eyes widened.

"Something wrong, Draco?" Seamus asked, smiling knowingly. The blonde shook his head feverishly. At that moment, as if on cue, Harry re-zipped Draco's trousers. The whole table broke out in laughter, save Draco, of course.

---

On the walk back, Draco noted with jealousy how often Seamus and Ron become engrossed with each other. He wondered why he and Harry weren't doing that; he knew they weren't dating but, even if this were all a sexual escapade, shouldn't Harry be trying to get as much out of him as he could?

"Harry," he whined, "why aren't you doing that to me?"

"Oh, what, you mean this?" He pulled Draco tight up against his body and shoved his tongue into Draco's mouth, sliding his hands down over Draco's firm bottom. Draco nodded dazedly and pulled away, sadly, for breath. Seamus and Ron, however, were long gone when they finally turned their attention from each other.

"Harry…you never answered my question last nite…" Draco finally said, eyes lowering to his moving feet. Harry froze and opened his mouth to speak but faltered.

"Well, Draco, I…er…" Draco looked up, tears glazing over his gorgeous grey eyes. _Oh, Draco…please don't cry…you'll make this harder for us both…_ Harry thought.

"Never mind, it's okay. Forget it. Let's just have fun, right?" Harry nodded and smiled.

"Yeah; let's just have fun." Draco sighed. If only he knew that wasn't what he wanted to hear. He did, however, smile genuinely when he felt Harry's strong fingers lock with his. Wherever this was going, Draco knew this was the calm before the storm. If Harry couldn't answer him now, then it wasn't going anywhere positive.

---

Nite fell in the school and Draco raced as discreetly as he could towards the Gryffindor tower, grinning as he looked his best ever tonite, having had done his hair perfectly and doused himself in expensive cologne. He had picked up some roses and chocolate frogs for Harry that Blaise had kept for wooing his sexual partners. He stood and waited; five minutes 'til midnite. Draco paced as fives minutes turned into 20 after. He sat down and waited even still. Draco heard footsteps here and there, even inside the commons room, and occasionally a voice or two. Nearly falling asleep, he sat up and propped himself on his knees. Harry never came. Draco put the rose down and sighed as tears rolled down his face.

---

**AN:** So, I tried to incorporate the options as best I could; and, surprise, I even added the angsty little bit in there! I hope this wasn't too disappointing. Next chapter will include, but not in any particular order: more sex, heartbreak, implied bashing, a new hook-up, and a party! I'm actually having fun with this fic and belting out the chapters faster than I have with any other story.


	4. Do you wanna be my boyfriend?

**AN**: I'm making this chapter lengthier than the others because of the fact that my computer's Internet is acting weird and I can't upload on it. So, therefore I won't be updating this as quickly until it's fixed. Hope you don't mind; I'm rather pleased with this chapter, though, so I think you guys won't mind, I hope! Anyways, please review, etc; it's what keeps me going. ; Oh, and I more than promise it's not boring .honestly, it may be long but it gets better and better, so please read!.

---

Sunlight slid onto the floor in front of a sleeping body.

Draco's eyes opened slowly and fluttered back closed as the somewhat dim light told Draco's mind to go back to sleep. His hands shifted and he felt stone. Cold, hard stone. His eyes shot back open despite himself and he took in his surroundings. How long had he been there? _Why_ was he out here? And suddenly, his answer came through a portrait door. Harry Potter and his cronies came flouncing out, giggling merrily and stretching, ready for their comfortable, typical breakfast in the Great Hall. Hermione and Ron walked straight past, but Harry however, caught him from the corner of his eye. To Draco's great surprise, Harry kept walking, too! No; this would not happen. Draco reached out his foot and tripped Harry.

"Listen, closely, Potter," Harry winced at him calling him Potter, but tried not to show any pain, "I waited for fucking hours out here for you; I made myself up for you, I brought you fucking flowers and chocolates!" he seethed, pointing to said items to his left, the roses all withered, just like his heart. "I don't know what you think you're doing, toying with a Malfoy, but this will end, and since you obviously want neither to be my boyfriend or even fuck me anymore, I guess this is going to end shorter than I'd hoped," he managed to croak out, tears staining his beautiful porcelain skin. He rose to his feet and let Harry go, having had clutched him by his shirt in his anger. Wiping his tears mechanically, Harry's mouth was gaping as if ready to speak.

"I…I'm s-"

"Piss off, Potter. I had gotten the hint I was just your fuck pal, so don't try to apologize. I should've known; everyone uses Draco Malfoy that way, why wouldn't the Boy Who Lived do it, too? For some reason, I thought that you, being a Gryffindor and Harry Potter, would be different. Of course it's all my fault, though, isn't it?" he walked over to Harry and slipped his tongue between his parted lips, giving him a kiss that Harry more than willingly leaned it, and just as he did so, Draco pulled back, whispering beneath his ear: "Is it more wise to let a kiss fool you, or let a fool kiss you, Harry?" Harry's eyes closed just for a moment to think of this, and when his eyes opened, Draco Malfoy was gone. Turning to face the stairs, Ron and Hermione stood with shocked faces.

Harry swore under his breath as he realized Draco didn't hear him softly say "I'm sorry, my love, but it's for the best". Sadly, Draco had heard. A week would go by before they even next encountered each other, in which a sulking Harry would brush against the robes of a sulking Draco. Neither one of them insulted each other. They just cast their eyes down and kept going their ways.

---

"Blaise, let's throw our party tonite, okay? I want to forget about a lot of shit right now," Draco spoke from the bathroom, showering to cleanse himself, he thought, of all traces of Harry Potter. His skin was red as a strawberry from scrubbing so hard. Despite how his outside demeanor was, Draco broke down crying in the shower; thank God for the water. Harry's words played in his mind over and over again every nite. Why was Harry doing this? How was it for the best? How could Harry get so close to him and then just shy away? Wasn't Draco good enough? He'd heard what the raven haired boy would say in his sleep; calling Draco his little Draconis, calling him the most beautiful boy he'd ever seen; saying he _loved_ him. So why not in the conscious world? Why pretend that those feelings weren't there? Why not say yes to being his boyfriend?

Having had gotten dressed, Blaise entered his room and sat on the bed beside his obviously depressed housemate.

"So, what's got you in a rut now? Did you and Potter have a row again?" he asked, petting Draco's still damp hair. The boy leaned into Blaises' touch and nodded, trying his hardest not to cry again.

"Why do people do this to me, Blaise? Am I so easy? Do they really assume I have no emotions? He took my virginity, Blaise… Harry knew how I felt…I'd asked him twice to be my boyfriend and-"

"That slag didn't say yes to you! Draco, you're not easy; I am, and we know you have a heart, Drake, that's why we're your friends," Pansy cut in, walking into the room. She blushed and pointed, "The door was open…"

She joined them on the bed and they began planning for the party. They would make this a party no one would ever forget in all of Hogwarts history. For the students, of course; no one wanted to get in trouble.

---

Hermione, Ron and Harry sat at a table in the far back of the library. They were whispering heatedly, Harry's face red as a beet.

"What is wrong with you, Harry! You know how Malfoy is; he's probably going to plot revenge against you with all the Slytherin's on his side! You've given him a whole week! I can't believe you, toying with someone's emotions like that! How insensitive can you be, Harry? Has it not occurred to you that typically when people have sex and the other mentions dating, you don't just stall in answering and then expect them to still want you! Anyone with dignity wouldn't, and you should've known that dealing with a Malfoy would mean anything but someone with no dignity. Every time I see him now, he doesn't smile, wave or anything. He just looks so torn and emotionless. Poor Draco, you've probably ruined his pride," Hermione shrieked through clenched teeth. Ron was staring somewhat angrily but thoughtful at Harry. He tutted.

"Hermione's right, Harry…just the day before things had seemed completely okay. We had fun at Hogsmeade, didn't we, Harry?" he asked quietly and the boy across the table who had put his head down nodded. When he sat up, his face was wet and his eyes shining.

"I…can't handle a relationship. Not now. Maybe not ever. What if the War doesn't go how everyone wants it to? What if Voldemort defeats me, and takes over the Wizarding world? What if Draco becomes a Death Eater against his will, and we find each other on the battlefield, and he has to kill me or I have to kill him? I don't want to have memories of being in love with him coming back to me that day; I don't want them ever. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if Draco were killed, or left heartbroken…I'd rather things not get so deep right now to save him the sorrow…" Harry spoke slowly, noting the facial changes in his friends' faces. They nodded. Hermione's hand covered Harry's.

"Harry…I understand that this is a truth no one likes to think of, but…why not take the chance? You've already started, it's better to finish…Wouldn't you rather give him happiness now? I had never seen him break down as he did that morning, Harry, and honestly, I feel bad for the boy. What if the pain you've put him in now makes him build up those walls he tore down for you, and he gives up hope and becomes a Death Eater because he has nothing to live for anymore?" Harry let her words soak in. He was glad he had such intellectual friends like Hermione, because he often missed the more important things.

"You're right…I'll apologize, and make up for all of this, and hopefully he'll accept me," he smiled. They all stood up, Ron patting his mate on the shoulder, and walking out of the library looking a lot more content than when they'd walked in. No one noticed Millicent Bullstrode walking out behind them, a smirk playing on her face.

---

At dinner, Pansy Parkinson walked around handing out invitations to various people, several Ravenclaws and two Hufflepuffs'.

"Oi, Harry, whaddya' think Parkinson's passing out?" Ron asked. Harry shrugged, eating his soup with little interest when something hit the back of his head. An invitation lay in front of him, and then Hermione, Seamus, Ron, Dean and Ginny. Pansy lowered to Harry's ear for only him to hear.

"Listen to me, Harry. Draco is in love with you, and you've broken his heart. If I didn't like you with him for the sake of his happiness, I would kill you for how you've treated him. Luckily for you, he's warned me and Blaise not to hurt you or try anything malicious, but I swear on my name that if tonite you don't make up for what you've done, I will Avada you into oblivion, you hear me? Millicent was in the library with you this afternoon, and she told us everything you guys said" she spoke, a forced smile on her face. Harry turned to speak and she was gone, giving an invitation to someone who walked in late. Why did no one let Harry talk today?

"Harry…did you read these?" Hermione asked a light blush to her cheeks. Harry shook his head and instantly opened it.

_Hello, Harry! You've been lucky enough_

_to be invited to one of the Slytherin's infamous parties!_

_Come prepared for being so drunk you'll be removing articles_

_of clothing before you can say "Accio Vodka"! We look forward_

_to seeing you in our house and indulging in the exotic things we'll_

_have awaiting you here. You won't want to miss this, Harry…_

_Place: Slytherin House_

_Time: After dinner to midnite._

After they read them, they ignited into flames and were gone. A smile covered all of their faces. Behind them, someone screamed as their hair was caught on fire by the bursting invitation. They fell out of their seats laughing.

---

Everyone was done getting dressed except for Harry, who wanted to look extra sexy for Draco. They all waited down in the commons room. Hermione was wearing a tight fitting maroon dress with a black jacket that stopped below her breast, her hair tamed and put up into a bun, wearing light make up that made her eyes stand out, her small heeled shoes adding an inch or so to her height; she looked like she was going to accept an award rather than go to a party. Ron, Dean and Seamus dressed casually in blue jeans and tight band t-shirts, and Ron and Seamus were already busy snogging on the couch. Ginny was wearing a super small, tight skirt with plaid design and a tank top that revealed her bust; Ginny had really filled out over the years, Harry thought; if he weren't gay, Ginny would definitely be his type. Her makeup was dark and smoky, using black liquid eyeliner and bright, multicoloured eye shadow to accent her eyes, Harry thought she looked ready to go clubbing.

Harry finally entered the common room and everyone stared at him lustfully, even Dean. He wore fitting black pants that showed off the shape of his legs, lime green leopard spotted creepers that made him stand a little taller, a tight Exploited shirt that if he stood the right way revealed his tanned flesh, a dark blue-jean jacket with band logo's, patches and buttons decorated all over it, and an array of belts that matched his clothing and hung from his hips. His hair looked even messier, but intentionally, and he wasn't wearing his glasses. Bright green eyes peaked out from behind his black hair, and Harry laughed at the expressions on his friends' faces and especially at Seamus drooling. You'd think he were half Veela or something.

"So, are we all ready to go?" he asked and they all nodded together, still staring wide eyed. Hermione was the first to get up, and everyone else came along too eventually, and they all cast silencing charms around them so they wouldn't be heard making their way to the dungeons.

---

The party was already well started when they arrived, and an extremely intoxicated Pansy greeted them in.

"Good to…see you guys makes it h-h-hicheres, okay?" she asked, bursting into a fit of laughter. They all smiled nervously and wandered off to different areas of the room. Harry's eyes scanned their surroundings; there were lights and fog machines and glowing balls suspended in air; ice sculptures of all the house's mascots, enough food for the Great Hall, blaring music and dancing, half naked bodies. Then, lying on the couch in Blaise's arms looking quite comfortable was a gorgeous, absolutely hammered Draco Malfoy. Harry's heart caught in his throat and he nearly cried. Just as Harry headed towards the door, Draco pulled from Blaise's kiss, slapping the drunken Italian and getting up to race after Harry. Parting through sloppily dancing bodies, Draco saw Harry was gone. He left the room and found the raven haired boy punching balled fists against the wall angrily. Cautiously, for fear of falling and getting hurt, he walked towards him slowly.

"H-harry? I'm really sorry about what you saw, he, he just put himself on me and I-"

"Cut the shit, Draco. I don't give a fuck what your excuse is. You're just drunk and being the rooms slag." Harry cut off, turning to face him but not looking in his eyes. Draco's mouth fell open.

"You're getting mad at me! When …you're the one th-that left me waiting outside your door like some sort of love struck dog? When you … denied me the only thing my heart's ever longed for before? I know about what you told Hermiiine and Run; Ron…ron … I know what you told them okay? So don't…don'tpretend like you don't care about me…please?" Draco slurred, finding himself getting closer to Harry. Harry's eyes had glazed over. Draco licked his lips.

"When I saw you tonite…I was…well, gob smacked… You look so sexy Harry…and dangerous. Like one of those crazy Punk boys, from TSOL or Leftover Crack," he purred, his eyes blearily scanning the boys body. He reached out a finger, touching the distracting shiny buttons and studs. Harry had to smile, pulling him closer and kissing his head. He was admittedly impressed with Draco's knowledge of music. That was until he looked down and saw that Draco had been eyeing his TSOL and Leftover Crack patches, to which he giggled under his breath.

"You're right, Draco…I'm sick of my reputation…" Harry said. But in his mind, Harry knew he couldn't play the faithful role. In fact, he was sick of being just that: faithful and loyal. Draco was too clingy; he hadn't imagined that. Yet he wanted someone to want him for him and not his title. Not his abilities and strengths and name that he barely lived up to. All of his past was luck. Luck, luck and more fucking luck. But what about Draco? Was it just his luck to find someone to fall in love with him? Someone he'd never have expected but maybe always dreamed would? Fuck love, though, right? When you fall in love, it's telling yourself to give up all you are to be left empty; empty and alone. Always alone; that was Harry. His parents were gone, the girl he'd fallen for was gone, but then there sat Draco. Here sat someone who would not leave him, even now in the beginning. This drunken, blonde snow white Angel frustrated and disgruntled by Harry's attempts to push him away, who wanted nothing more to love and be loved in return. No; he'd not soften up for anyone anymore. He'd do things his way this time. He'd play the game; the fields. He smirked, feeling satisfied. But something inside tugged at him…he'd ignore that tugging.

"I'll give this a chance, alright?" Draco's head shot up, his eyes pink and shining.

---

Inside the Slytherin Room were two figures engrossed in each other, tongues exchanging saliva and alcohol from one mouth to the other, bodies pushing and pulling from hips to chest, fingers roaming and unbuttoning shirts skillfully, moans and sharp gasps filling the noisy atmosphere. The door opens and coloureful dim lights flood the floor and loud, raging techno music pumps in. A scream is heard but is drowned out by the music. A glass shatters; maybe a cup.

"Seamus? How could you?" spoke a cracked voice, but the bodies did not stop. They only kept going and intensified until someone was heard threatening to come to which the other body giggled and encouraged. The person left the room and left the party.

Hermione turned around suddenly, dizzy and giggling.

"Did I hear someone crying?" she asked. Elizabeth Houlihan shrugged and shook her head no, pulling her back down for another deep kiss.

---

"Draco?"

"Nnh, yes, Harry?"

"Do you think we could move this inside? I don't like how this feels, this is an awkward position because you're too drunk to sit up straight, and I don't want you to hurt your pretty skin"

Draco groaned in what you'd mistake for anger had he not been smiling and turning even pinker in his cheeks. He nodded and stood. They walked into the common room, the party still raging, looking to see it was almost 11, holding hands and moving through the people without struggle. No one said anything about a naked Draco. No one stopped and stared at them holding hands. No one noticed the trail of blood dripping down the staircase. Draco and Harry passed random couples making out, some nearly having sex on the stairs as Draco tried his hardest to get the other boys clothes off, opening the door to Draco's single dorm and throwing Harry onto the bed.

Draco's lips sucked down over Harry's perfectly tanned skin, sucking and lapping at the taut nipples from the slightly cold air, purring and digging his fingers into his sides, grabbing and squeezing his hips, giggling as the boy shudders and arches into his pressing grip, lowering himself and biting around his navel, looking up with misty silver eyes that met lustfully glazed green ones.

"Please, Draco..." Harry hissed, reaching down and grabbing a fistful of the silky blonde hair. Draco only moaned quietly and continued his teasing, reaching his fingers down between Harry's thighs, pinching and teasing the skin, moving his fingers higher and purring at how warm and soft he felt until something very hard and damp met his lips. That's what he'd been looking for. Draco lifted himself back up sloppily, just barely falling over before positioning himself on Harry's lap.

"Oh my God, Draco!" Harry shouted, his hands panicking and catching Draco's hips, pulling him forward slightly.

"I thought you wanted this?" he whined, pouting his beautifully swollen lips. Harry tried his hardest not to sit up and wrap them in a kiss.

"I do…," he nodded, "but…I wanted to make love to you, instead…" he said softly; Draco didn't hear him. He repeated this 3 more times before the boy was on his back, legs spread and chest arching. Harry was careful to coat the pretty boy below him carefully, his fingers having had stretched and prodded at his insides, enjoying the reactions and nice sounds Draco elicited. Wrapping his legs around Harry's waist tight, his feet resting in the small of his back, Draco willingly accepted the rude intrusion of Harry's thick length, wasting no time pushing until soft, warm cheeks met his base. With slow, methodic thrusts, Harry proceeded to make the sweetest love to Draco anyone in this world could possibly imagine. Draco whined and moaned and writhed under his lovers body until he couldn't take it anymore, arching up into him and crying out as he came against both their bodies, forcing Harry over the edge soon after, filling his bottom up with his essence. Too exhausted to remove himself, Harry comfortably let himself fall onto the boy below him, snuggling under his chin and kissing his damp skin. Breathing heavy and awkward, arms wrapping around each other in flails and kisses spread from hair to shoulders, necks, chins and foreheads, the two lay still in their flushed heat.

"Harry…"

"Yes?"

"Can we do that more often?"

"Of course, love."

"And Harry?"

"Yes, Draco?"

"Will you be my boyfriend?

A hesitance of no more than a second.

"Yes, Draco."

---

Cleaning up the mess of the party was no easy task, even though they were all wizards and witches. It was mainly due to the fact some had broken, lost, or used their wands for inappropriate things, or just had terrible, terrible hangovers. Many students moped around, clutching their stomachs and heaving over toilets, kicking over bottles and empty cups, avoiding the nasty vomit or alcohol wet spots on their not so gorgeous carpet and cursing heavily at anyone who dare step in their way, or worse, open a curtain that revealed the morning's light. The best part of everyone in the rooms' day would be the one thing they all shared in common: class.

TBC…

Next chapter will reveal: the scene in the room, two hurting souls, plenty of scenes of new hook ups, an unsteady break up and or relationship fixing, a fooling around Potter, a vengeful, bitter Malfoy, and a flirty as usual Blaise, and best of all, a hippie Snape? Yes. It's beginning to get unconventional and AU! Please review!


	5. Sing, Sing Hearts of Sorrow

_I've realized something, ladies and gentlemen._

_It's time to move on._

_I guess it's going to have to hurt._

_I guess I'm going to have to cry._

_I guess I'm going to have to let go of the things I love,_

_in order to get to the other side._

_I guess it's going to break me down,_

_like falling when you try to fly._

_It's hard,_

_but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life..._

_starts with goodbye._

---

Harry rolled over and felt bare skin on his. His head was pounding. Then came shifting and sounds of breathing. He panicked and sat up quick, nearly flipping the other person's body off the bed.

"Oy, Harry, what's wrong with you?" came mumbled words from the body. Harry instantly recognized it as Draco's voice and calmed immediately. Then thoughts of last nite came rushing back to him. Draco had asked him out and … he had said yes. What in the blazes? He then also remembered: I was drunk… That explained it. But the more he thought about it, it didn't explain anything at all…he liked Draco. He genuinely did, but he promised himself to never let himself be anyone's. Not anymore; not again. There was no purpose. Then he heard a soft sigh. No, sorry; there was a reason.

"How long have we been here?" Harry asked out loud, more to himself than Draco. He touched down the sheets and found the boys cool, pale hand, grasping it to feel if it were real. Warm. No, it couldn't be real. Draco, warm?

"Not long enough. Lay back down with me. Let's skip class, half the school must be doing so as well," spoke the blond, chuckling softly in that way that Harry always found strangely adorable. Should he lie down? There was a phrase stuck on his mind that was rolling on his tongue. He bit hard. Looking into the eyes of silver fog, he dropped his kiss and lay back down. It could wait. At least for another hour or so. Harry never was one to intentionally hurt. Heroes don't hurt damsels in distress.

---

Ron lies face down in the pillow of his bed. Face red as his hair, eyes closed tighter than his fist. His mind is a whirlwind, much like the one that must've hit his side of the room. There is a boy silent and feigning sleep in a bed two over. He twiddles his thumb and bites his lip, occasionally sneaking a peek to the more fiery red side of the room. Gryffindor colours, hm? They sure were bright when you had a hangover.

---

Blaise turns the shower water off, letting the steam escape with the pull back of the curtain. He can't see. Never mind that. Rubbing at his eyes and feeling for the towel, he feels a sharp pain. _Jeez, chasers. Always use chasers._ He couldn't recall the last time he got that smashed. Last nights' party was a blur; too bad, it seemed like it would've been fun to remember. Or completely scandalous. Maybe he should be glad he didn't remember. Sometime last night, however, someone gave him a nice sized, reddish hickey. _Great._ He wiped away at the fog on the mirror, playing with the dew on his fingertips, and stared for a moment. _Shit_. Blaise wrapped a towel around his waist hurriedly and ran out into the dorm room. Looking to Draco's bed, he saw a mop of black.

---

Hermione's robe swept around the corner in a smolder of black wrinkles, her heels kicking up invariably behind it. She was running. Fast. Faster; faster. Stairs. Take your time. She tosses her heavy bag forward. It thuds loudly and alarms no one. That's because there's no one down there. Everyone's passed out. After cleaning most Gryffindors' retired to bed. She, however, needed to talk to someone. No, it could not wait. Just as she rounded on the corner of the library she sees a flash of tye dye. Tye-dye? A shroud of black hair. Greasy. Greasy black hair.

"Professor Snape?" she says in disbelief, not intending to be heard. His head snaps up. What in the bloody Hell? Stepping from behind a shelf, he reveals himself and smiles a soft, open smile. Hermione feels a rising in her throat and runs for the bathroom.

---

Draco lay still, wanting eagerly to run his fingers through his boyfriend's hair. His boyfriend. That was Harry. Harry said yes. He asked him, and he said **yes**. He made sweet love to him. If Draco moved a little he could feel the reminder in his lower back. His eyes fluttered closed and he remembered. Draco was ready to let himself be taken just for the sake of letting Harry have him, but no; Harry said he wanted to love Draco. No one had ever wanted to be so intimate and respectful of him before. So he let him. God, he let him. This was all going somewhere. These visits wouldn't have to be at midnight. They could go public. At least in alcoves and empty classrooms. No more games and tricks. Harry was all his. He said a single word and made that so.

Beside him Harry lay just as still. His mind was racing wild and angry. He had said yes. It wasn't that he didn't want to. He did. That was the bad part. He had been weak. No, he had been drunk. Drunk with no inhibitions. He let his independence slip out of his fingers and his heart right into Draco's hands. It happened backwards. He was supposed to take advantage, not be taken advantage of. He said the words he knew Draco had never heard. He touched him in precious ways and places. He sent Draco and himself wild with their smooth passion. What an awful thing to do to the poor boy. Draco had won out. Draco beat him blind. Or did he? He'd break up with him. Let him down easy. Bait the lion in with a daisy to put the thorn into his paw.

"Draco…" Harry cooed, a tinge of sadness to his voice, grazing his full lips over the boys warm, rosy cheeks. Draco sighed and smiled warmly, apprehending him, opening his eyes and smoothing his hand down the boys thigh. Harry shivered. _Oh, Draco…please don't. _He dropped his hand to his and squeezed.

"I don't think this is going to go—" Draco jumped up, causing Harrys' mouth to snap shut. His eyes were a stormy grey. Far from the gorgeous, foggy silver he'd just been looking to. He balled a fist without knowing and with one insensitive look from Harry, ran out the door. Harry sat up and stared at the thrown open door blankly. Poor Draco. He didn't know what Harry had to say to him. Across the room, Blaise's eyes met Harry's. Blaise did not look happy, especially with that big red thing on his neck.

---

Ron sat up and wiped the single tear from his eye. His hand was bandaged. His heart, however, was still wounded and gaping. His eyes were green and blank. Like a field of grass in Ireland with no flowers or creatures. The sun was shining through the windows in gorgeous rays, but he could see no light. All Ron saw was the boy still in bed, tired most likely from fucking. He twitched. He stared, and continued to fidget. He would do something. He was passionate and cruel. Which card to play? Seamus had already dealt an ugly hand.

---

I hope you liked…I tried to incorporate much as I could what I had originally intended.

However, with all this time absent, I've been rethinking my story and all. I'm not going to completely change the direction, but I am going to be altering some things greatly. I'm sorry if this was bland and not worth the wait, but I'm getting there.

Please review.

-Love, the Author.


End file.
